It Just Happens
by Embrace The Confusion
Summary: They just happened to be at the same place at the same time. They were just 6 people who in one summer became so much more. Mainly Naley. With Brucas and Jeyton.
1. The beginning

**For those who have already read the first chapter I decided to re-write it after I wrote it in a flashback mode I really couldn't think of what to write. So I decided if this story does well then I will do the flashback as a sequel type thing. Anyways hope you stay with me on this and enjoy.**

**--**

**Summary.**

**They just happened to be at the same place at the same time. They were just 6 people who in one summer became so much more. Naley, Brucas, Jeyton.**

--

**Whitey's pov.**

_It was the first day of summer, the day I wait for after a whole year of teaching the basketball at my school. I love seeing the guys try out. Some think they are the hot shots when most of the time they have been hyped up by their fathers to acheive more and play less of a team and more of an individual. Others are the ones who think they aren't good enough and some wonder why they are even at the camp to begin with, but these guys are the guys who I love coaching through the summer. They listen and take your advice and try harder than any other player on the court, they wear their hearts on their sleeves and always seem to be the ones who succeed. Today was no different than any other day I am sitting in my office watching the guys coming through the gym doors, some in groups, some on their own trying to read their expressions. Many have a look of determination that they are going to make the team and play in the tournament others have a look of fright wondering if they will fit in or be an outcast. Then we have the cheerleaders, I just think they're a distraction to the team and I don't know why they have to meet in the same gym as the players. But coach Taylor, she always has something to say about it. Like they're just as important as the players as the have the classic to train for. I guess in a way you could say that the classic and the championship could mean the same thing. It still matters the same as any other thing in the world. Me I haven't won a championship yet and this year is my last to prove I was, am a good coach and that I have changed peoples lives and that I did mean something to the boys. Staring at all the team photos I have had taken over the years, all the different jerseys that were worn, all the different faces I have coached, wondering if I ever touched their hearts, if I ever changed their lives. I wonder what they are all doing now if they ever remember me, I mean some went on to become great baketball stars I wonder if they ever look back to the summer or summers they spent here or if they just think that it was another stepping stone in their lives to get to the top and just forget about all the little people who helped and only think about the fame and fortune they are gaining. _Whitey looked back out from his office to see Nathan and Lucas Scott making their way into the gym. _The Scott brothers. I have heard alot about them, hopefully they can help bring home a championship. _

--

Nathan and Lucas Scott are twin brothers with Lucas been the eldest by 3 minutes. Lucas is the sandy haired brother and Nathan the raven haired brother. They are complete oppersites and only have one thing in common. Basketball. Nathan is the more out going, while Lucas would happily skip a party. As they nade their way through the gym doors with their bags in tow they walked past the office and noticed that someone was sitting their. "Hey Lucas I think thats our coach."

"Yeah he's called Coach Durham, but everyone calls him Whitey. Well so I'm told. He's been coaching 35 years and never won a major trophy yet he's one of the greatest coach's around."

"How do know all this?"

"Internet little brother."

"Well that's a good point." They both laughed, before Nathan spoke up again. "I'm going to go and talk to some people, you know introduce myself." He nodded in the direction of the cheerleaders.

"As always Nate hitting on the cheerleaders."

"Well its what they want, otherwise they wouldn't be cheerleaders now would they?"

"Whatever you say." Lucas then headed off in a different direction to Nathan. He saw a dark haired boy sitting on his own and decided to go and talk to him. "Hi."

The boy looked up from what his was reading to look at Lucas. "Hi, you lost?"

"No why?"

"Well normally people just ignore me."

"Well I'm not. Names Lucas Scott." He extended his arm. "Jake Jagielski." He shook Lucas' hand.

"So if you don't mind me asking why do people ignore you?"

"Because at my school I'm the loner nobody really cares. I just play ball and get on with it."

"Well are you good at it?"

"Yes."

"Well thats all that matters then isn't it."  
--

Haley was sat on her own in the corner by a group of cheerleaders looking pretty pissed off by them. She looked up again when she heard them all laughing and a dark haired girl looking confused as to why they were laughing. She got up and pulled the girl away.

"What the?" The girl asked as she realised she was being pulled away.

"Don't worry about it. That just happened to me."

"What? Eh? Why?"

"They are the older group, they don't accept anyone in as they think it will ruin the bond they have or something like that I don't really know." Haley then walked back over to the spot she had just come from.

The girl just stood there wondering what had just happened and who this light haired girl is. _Shes sat reading a book, on her own and doesn't even look like a cheerleader. What is she doing her?_ The girl walked over to Haley, who just looked up. "Brooke Davis. You don't mind if I sit with you do you?"

Haley moved her bag out of the way to make room for her to sit down. "Haley James."

"What?" Brooke wasn't paying much attention.

"The names Haley James. And yes I know what your thinking, what is a girl like me doing here well, I love cheering but still love my academics so if cheerleading doesn't work out I still have grades to fall back on."

"Oh well thank you for that information. Brooke Davis cheerleader by day, fashion designer by night. Just like you I want to have something to fall back on."

As they continued to talk they were interupted by a curly blonde hair girl. "You don't mind if I join you? They told me that you two will accept me whatever thats means."

"Let me guess you introduced yourself and they laughed." Said Brooke.

"Yes how did you know?"

"Because it happened to us. Brooke Davis and this is Haley James." Brooke motioned to Haley who was still reading.

"Peyton Sawyer." She sat down next to Brooke before speaking again. "Let me guess, cheerleader by day tutor by night and cheerleader by day and well night aswell."

Haley looked up at the blonde and wondered how she could know that about her. Brooke laughed and spoke "Well about Haley yes correct about me no, cheerleader by day fashion designer by night."

Before Brooke could continue Haley interupted, "How do you know that?"

"By a guess. Your reading John Steinbeck and your a cheerleader it just figures."

Haley laughed at her response. "Yeah I guess it does figure. So what about you cheerleader by day what by night?"

"Artist. I want to draw something that means something to someone but I haven't found it yet."

As the three girls continued to talk they were interupted by a tall dark haired boy walking their way.

"He's hot." Said Brooke.

"Hi girls, Nathan Scott and you are?"

"Brooke Davis." He shook her hand.

"Peyton Sawyer." He did the same with Peyton before turning to Haley.

"Not interested." Nathan had his hand in the air which he let drop after Haley didn't introduce herself.

"Well nice to meet you Brooke, Peyton, and not interested." They all laughed except Haley who just went back to her book.  
--

"Hey why don't you come and meet my brother." Said Lucas as he and Jake were talking. Jake nodded his head as they made there way over to Nathan who was still talking to Brooke and Peyton.

"Hey Nate!" Nathan turned around and smiled at his brother. "Nate this Jake. Jake my brother Nathan." They shook hands before Nathan introduced them to the three girls. "Lucas, Jake this is Brooke" He motioned towards Brooke who gave them both a smile. "This is Peyton" Peyton smiled at them, "And this is not interested." Nathan gave Haley a smirk as she looked at him disgusted.

"Lucas is so hot." Whispered Brooke to Peyton.

"I know but Jake is way hotter." Peyton whispered back.

Lucas noticed Haley reading and walked over. "Hi, I'm taking a guess that your name isn't 'not interested' I'm Lucas and you are?"

"Not interested."

Lucas laughed at Haley which made her raise her eyebrows. "Trust me I'm not hitting on you, I just thought I would come over and say hi to a cheerleader who reads John Steinbeck." Lucas said with a smile.

This caused Haley to laugh aswell. "Haley...Haley James."

"Well it's nice to meet you Haley James."

Before they could continue a loud voice was heard over the rest of them. "Hush, settle down. I'm coach Durham but you can call me Whitey or just coach and this lovely lady to my left is coach Taylor and we will be your coaches for the summer. Right now listen up I want boys to the right of the gym and girls to the left and then we will begin from there!"

After Whitey had finished everyone began to walk to the side they were meant to be. "I guess I'll catch up with you later then." Smiled Lucas before he walked away. Haley just smiled in return and headed to the left of the gym with Brooke and Peyton. _Well this will be an interesting summer._ Thought Haley.

--

**Well guys what did you think?? Please review. The next chapter is partcially written and will probably be uploaded later today or tomorrow.**


	2. Beginning of a beautiful friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything One Tree Hill related I only own the people you don't recognise as characters from the show.**

**--**

**Hey guys and gals heres the next chapter.**

**Enjoy...**

**Summary.**

**They just happened to be at the same place at the same time. They were just 6 people who in one summer became so much more. Mainly Naley. With Brucas and Jeyton.**

**--**

**Chapter 2 - Beginning of a beautiful friendship.**

**--**

As they continued to part Brooke turned to Haley. "So Haley, you like Lucas?"

"No. I don't even know him we just said hi."

"Yeah but you think he's hot?"

"Yes."

"So whats your problem?"

"One, I have a boyfriend and two its obvious you like him and I wouldn't take someone away from a friend."

"Oh well that explains quite alot. So whats your boyfriend like?"

"Tall, light hair, blue eyes, plays basketball. Why do you want to know?"

"Just making convo. So how long you been together?"

"7 months."

"A long time then? Wow I can't even keep a guy for a month. You slept with him yet?"

Haley looked a little shocked at how blunt Brooke was being. "No I haven't I want to wait until I'm married. Can we change subject please."

"Of course. So Brooke what are you hopinng to acheive this summer?"

"Hopefully win the classic and design some more clothes."

"Listen up girls. All the talking will stop once I begin is that clear!" Yelled Coach Taylor over everyone else. The girls just nodded theer heads as she continued. "The dorms you are staying in this summer are co head so you may end up rooming with one of the players. I do not expect you to crush on the guys you have one goal this summer and that is to practie, rehearse, and win! You will have breakfast at 9.30 every morning and and start at 10. That means no late night partying, I expect everybody to be ready at 10 'o clock, I don't care if you've had breakfast or not as its your own fault if you do not make time to eat. Morning sessions will conclude of learning the cheer, you will then break at 12.30 for your lunch, you will have an hour then you will work from 1.30 up until 6 'o clock and then you are free to do whatever. The afternoon session will be where you work on your choreography with a break half way through. Now do I make myself clear?"

"Yes coach!" All the girls yelled in unison.

--

"Boys. I'm not going to be hard on you like coach Taylor is with the girls. Its your choice. You screw up you sort it out. You want to acheive I will let you in my gym. You will have weekends off unless we have a game. The tournament will expand over the whole of the summer. The final will be 3 days before the last. Your dorms this year are co head I don't know why so theres a chance of sharing with one of the cheerleaders. I don't expect you to not be intersted in them but I do what all your focus to be on the championship that lies ahead and not trying to get them to bed with you. Now I will see you all in the morning 10 'o clock sharp. Now if you go over to the board over there you will see who your rooming with." He pointed over to the middle of the gym where there was a huge notice board with lists of names each with a room number next to them.

"I hope I get to room with one of the guys." Said Brooke as she raced over to the lists. As she scrolled down she saw her name. She began to jump up and down before Peyton put her hands on her shoulders to stop her from jumping.

"So who are you rooming with?"

Brooke smiled from ear to ear before answering. "Lucas Scott."

"Is he the guy from earlier?" Asked Haley as she was still looking for her name.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind I'm going to head to my room and wait for Lucas." She gave Peyton a sly smile before heading off.

"So Haley who you rooming with?"

"I don't know it doesn't say."

"Oh ok well thats good I guess. Yes!"

"What?"

"I'm rooming with Jake, you know the dark haired one from earlier the really hot one that was with Lucas."

"Oh yeah I remember."

"Catch you later Haley." Peyton walked away leaving Haley to stand on her own. Someone tapped Haley on her shoulder making her jump. In reaction she turned and hit whoever it was in the stomach.

"Ahhh. Jeez Haley is that how you always greet someone?"

Haley looked suprisd to see it was Lucas. "Oh Lucas am so sorry it was just a reaction."

Lucas was catching his breathe as he spoke. "Its ok so who you rooming with?"

"No-one. But your rooming with Brooke."

"Oh thats cool. What do you mean no-one?"

"Well there isn't another name next to mine. I'm not complaining means I can read without been disrupted."

"Yeah good point. So how come a cheerleader like yourself reads something like John Steinbeck? I thought you'd be reading something like Vogue."

Haley just gave a sarcastic laugh. "Well Luke I'm not like most cheerleaders I like my books, and if cheerleading doesn't work out I always have my grades to fall back on."

Lucas was very intrigued by the shorter light haired girl. "Well I guess we're more alike than you think."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Haley curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well have you ever met a basketball player who would give it up if he could beome a writer?"

"No." Haley looked at him confused.

"Well your looking at one."

"You. You want to be a writer and not a basketball star?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here then?"

"Basketball is my first love and then writing but if it came to it I would drop the orange ball and pick up my pen."

"Well thats a first."

"Yes it is. I thought I'd never meet an academic cheerleader and I'm guessing you thought you'd never meet a basketball player who wants to be a writer."

"Correct."

"Well I guess this means its the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Yeah I guess. Now if you excuse me I need to go unpack."

"No go ahead I'll cath up with you later." As Lucas was walking away he was stopped by his brother.

"Luke! Luke I need your help!" Lucas turned around to see his brother running to catch him up.

"Whats up?"

"I don't have a room. They haven't assigned me one."

"Ok. Lets go to the office and sort it out."

Lucas and Nathan walked to Whiteys office. Nathan knocked on the door and waited to be invited in. A few seonds later he heard Whitey calling him in. He entered and stood by the door. "What can I do for you?" Asked Whitey who was looking through some papers.

"Well I'm Nathan Scott and I haven't been assigned a room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I looked through the lists twice to make sure."

"Ok I will just load it up onto the computer." Whitey made a clik of a few buttons and then appeared the lists of names. "Oh I'm sorry Nathan. There is a spare room left. You will be sharing, is that a problem."

"Oh no thats alright."

"Ok. It's room 324."

"Thank you coach. I guess I'll see you in the morning." Nathan headed out of the office and picked his bag up and headed off to his room.

Haley was unpacking her things. As she looked around she realised that there was only one bedroom with two beds. There was a living room area with a tv and sofa and a kitchen. She walked over to the cd player and put in one of her cds and continued to unpack. Nathan had been looking for his room for the last twenty minutes when he finally found the floor he was looking for. "318..320..322..Ah 324." Haley heard a knock on the door she put her t shirt down and walked over to the door. She opened the door and to her disbelief there stood the guy who tried to hit on her earlier. "Hi. I guess I'm your new room mate not interested." He gave Haley a smirk as he made his way into the bedroom and put his stuff down.

--

**Theres another chapter done. please review. xx**


	3. Closed chapter of my life

**Hey guys I'm back now from my hiatus. I know it's been a long time but in the summer my granddad passed away and I was living with my grandma to help her and to be honest I didn't really care about writing my stories, hope you all understand. Then I started 6****th**** form and the work load is a lot more than what I was expecting. But I'm officially back and hope you are still interested in the story. **

**--**

**Summary.**

**They just happened to be at the same place at the same time. They were just 6 people who in one summer became so much more. Mainly Naley. With Brucas and Jeyton.**

**--**

**Chapter 3 – Closed chapter of my life.**

Nathan made his way to the bedroom, only stopping by the CD player to stop the music. "Hey I was listening to that!" exclaimed Hayley.

"Not anymore you aren't. Besides you listen to crap." Nathan smirked at her once again before closing the door behind him. There was no noise coming from either of them until a few minutes later when Nathan heard the front door slam as Hayley stormed to Lucas' room. As she approached the door she rose her fist and pounding on the door. She heard Brooke say "What the hell is their problem?" She stood tapping her foot waiting for the door to open as a second later Brooke appeared. "Hayley, what the hell is the matter?"

Hayley gave a little laugh "Sorry Brooke just guess who I got roomed with....I'll tell you who Nathan bleeding Scott! Of all the people it just had to be him." Lucas appeared behind Brooke with a smile on his face. "You, you Lucas Scott are changing rooms with me!" Hayley shouted at him whilst pointing her finger.

Lucas had a shocked expression on his face "What you on about Hayley? I'm quite happy where I am thanks."

"No I can't room with your brother I mean our beds are in the same room, please Luke his ego takes over half of it."

Lucas laughed "I know Hayley, but this summer I was looking forward to not having to share a room with him I have been for most of my life. Tell you what you room with him for a week and if you still don't like it I will swap with you. Deal?"

"Fine, deal." She shook his hand.

"Oh and Hayley if he annoys you just call him Natey." Lucas started laughing again.

"Will do then. See you guys later." Hayley made her way back to her own dorm smiling the whole way back. "Just you wait Nathan Scott." She said before entering back into her room.

"Nice to see your back, where did you do?"

"Just for a walk Natey." Hayley smirked as she walked into the bedroom.

"What! You went to see Lucas didn't you?"

"No I went for a walk. Why you frustrated I only called you.."

"Don't even say that name."

"What Natey?"

"Yes that I hate it."

"Why do you hate it?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Oh come on Natey. I'll keep calling you it until you do."

"Just stop it I'm not going to tell you so just leave it!" He shouted before he stormed out the door. He headed straight to Lucas' room he knew full well she had been to see him as he's the only one that knows he hates that name. He pounded on the door like Hayley had done moments earlier. Brooke opened the door. "Hayley what is it now is Nath..Oh Nathan hi. Lucas!" She saw the anger on his face and decided it was best for his brother to help.

"What. Oh hey Nate what's up?"

"Why did you tell Hayley to call me Natey? You know how much I hate it. You if all people should know that."

"Ok Nathan chill I only told her to call you it because she came here so pissed off with you I thought I could help and tell her to call you it, besides it's all in the past."

"Luke it might be in the past but it's still in my mind. You know I do think about us a lot."

"I know you do, but like I said it's in the past."

"I think I best go and apologise to Hayley I got really mad at her. See you later."

--

"What was all that about?" asked Brooke.

"Nothing I didn't think he'd take it the way he did. It's all in the past but obviously it's still there for him."

"What are you talking about Luke?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter you will find out when he's ready to tell other people about it."

"Ok I hope Nathan and Hayley sort it out."

"Me too."

--

Nathan made his way back into the room and saw Hayley stood at the counter making hot chocolate. "Peace offering." She smiled as she handed a cup to Nathan.

Nathan smiled at the jester "It's ok. Sorry Hales for shouting at you it's just I don't want to open that chapter of my life again, hope you understand."

"It's ok I shouldn't have gone on the way I did." Just then Hayley phoned started ringing. "Sorry it's Josh." Nathan nodded as Hayley went to the bedroom. Nathan decided to flick on the T.V and watch ESPN.

--

"Hey you want to go for a walk, you know look around?" Jake called out to Peyton.

"Yeah sure let me grab my shoes." Peyton grabbed her shoes and they both headed out the door and made their way into the fresh air. "So Jake what else do you do besides basketball?"

"Well I like to sing, I carry my guitar everywhere I go."

"You any good?"

"I'd like to think so, people tell me I am." He let out a small chuckle. "So what else do you do besides cheerleading?"

"I like to draw. I want to draw something that means something you know that reflects something or someone and has an impact or their life. Is that too much to want in my drawings?"

"No if it's something you want no-one can stop it. So tell me about your family."

Peyton was a little hesitant to answer. "Well I live with my dad, well he's not my real dad he's my foster dad, and I didn't know that until a few weeks back. My birth mother turned up on my door step telling me she was my mother of course at first I didn't believe her. Well I lost my mum when I was 8 so it was just me and my dad and then a couple weeks ago my birth mother died of cancer." Jake realised Peyton had tears in her eyes so decided to put an arm around her shoulders. "Sorry I don't mean to bum you out as well."

"No its ok I'm here if you need to talk."

--

Nathan was still sat watching ESPN when Hayley came out of the bedroom with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hales whats wrong"

---

**Please review. And tell me what you think it is that Nathan hates his name, and what happened to Hayley. I like to see what you guys think about my story.****Once again sorry for the very long delay in an update hopefully my next one will be next week, and I hope your all still interested in the story. Much love Sophie. xx**


	4. It doesn't matter

**Hey guys. I know I said I would have the next chapter up last week but I had to hand all my work in for this term and then I have block week at my work placement. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

**---**

**Summary.**

**They just happened to be at the same place at the same time. They were just 6 people who in one summer became so much more. Mainly Naley. With Brucas and Jeyton.**

**--**

**It doesn't matter.  
**

Nathan stood up and walked towards Hayley who didn't respond. "Hayley. Hayley. You ok?"

"Huh?" Hayley walked towards the couch Nathan had just vacated and sat down. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Nathan looked at her with concern. "Hayley are you ok?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Am I only going to get one syllable answers? You don't look like there's nothing wrong."

"No." Nathan couldn't help but let a small laugh escape his lips. "What?"

"Well I said am I only going to get one syllable answers and you said no."

Hayley laughed a little as well. "Well you can't blame me."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Just leave it; I'm going to talk Brooke." Before Nathan could protest she got up and walked out the door. Nathan decided to leave it and let her be. _She'll tell me when she's ready. _He decided to just continue to watch the game he had started before. Hayley walked along the hallway back to the room she came to a couple hours ago. She knocked on the door, within a few seconds Brooke was stood before her. "Hey tutor girl what's up?"

"Tutor girl?"

"Yeah. Sorry I have a knack for giving people nicknames that suit them as well as hooking people up." She gave Hayley a wink. "So if you want I can hook with superstar."

"Superstar being?"

"Nathan." She smiled, and then laughed as she saw Hayley's face scrunch up in anger. She then realised that her eyes were red and puffy. "What's up? Have you been crying?"

"Yeah."

"Come on in then." She stepped out of the way to allow Hayley room to step inside. She led Hayley over to the chairs and let her sit down. "So what's happened?"

"Well Nathans been an ass to me all day." She wiped her tears as Brooke passed her a tissue.

"Hayley that can't be the only reason to get you this upset."

"I know but I don't really know why I came to you. No offence I mean I don't even know you. How do I know you won't go telling anyone?"

"Trust me, whatever you say to me I aren't going to tell anyone. So what else is bothering you?"

"Well I was talking to Nathan about earlier after I had upset him by calling him Natey and Josh phoned me."

"Who's Josh?"

"My boyfriend."

"Oh the one you told me about."

"Brooke I only had one boyfriend."

"Had?"

"Yeah had. He phoned me to say that he's met someone new and because of the distance he doesn't think it will work." She let a fresh load of tears fall.

"Hey it's ok. There's a lot of guys here that will love to take you out."

"Brooke I really don't think I could date anyone right now." She laughed a little.

"Hey I can so hook you up with one of them. Besides I'm sure superstar would take you out."

"Oh please, me and Nathan don't see eye to eye. Really I can't stand the guy."

"Fine. Anyways how about we go shopping to take your mind off of him."

"Shopping really Brooke? I hate shopping."

"You suck then. I love shopping." She said laughing.

"I think that's my cue to leave." Hayley replied standing up.

"Fine I will ask Peyton to go." She walked towards the door giving Hayley a quick hug before she left. "Bye."

"Bye. See you tomorrow at practice." Hayley walked back to her room to see Nathan was still sat watching the game. She decided it was best she began to unpack before her and Nathan probably had another fight.

"Hey you ok now?" She heard Nathan call from in the other room.

"Yeah." She took out her clothes and began to sort them out. Hayley walked over to the CD player Nathan had turned off before and switched it back on trying to tune in the radio. Leona Lewis' run began to play; she turned up the volume and began to sing along, whilst continuing to unpack her clothes.

Nathan was trying to concentrate on the game but was distracted by the music coming from the bedroom. He stood up and made his way over to the bedroom to see Hayley bellowing out the chorus, he stood leaning against the door frame watching her amazed by how good she was. Hayley turned and jumped out of her skin seeing Nathan stood there. "How long have you been stood there?"

"Long enough to hear you sing."

"Well I don't normally sing for people."

"Good because you sing badly anyways."

Hayley stood there a little shocked at how much of an ass Nathan was being. "Well you're an ass and I don't complain."

"Don't hate me, because I'm telling the truth."

"Well don't hate me for being honest. You've got the biggest ego ever and you only ever care about yourself. I mean I called you one little name and you totally went off the handle, and you can't even tell me why." She was passed caring.

Nathan just stood there not knowing what to do. "I didn't tell you why because I'm not ready to tell anyone that and you're the one who stands in front of me crying and doesn't answer me when I ask what's wrong."

"Whatever I don't need to tell you anything."

"Same for me. Just because we room doesn't mean I have to tell you anything." He walked towards the door hearing "Fine by me!" before it slammed behind him. Nathan decided to go for a walk to try and clear my mind. _It doesn't mean anything it was all in the past. Its over. Well why's it still in your mind? Damn it Scott stop reminding yourself of it! _

--

**There's another chapter for you guys. I know it's not much but I'm writing this late at night to get you an update. **

**As always please review. xx**


	5. Your going to hate me

**Disclaimer: **I **do not **own anything to do with One Tree Hill. Mark Schwan and The CW do.

Quote of the moment: **Don't be afraid to be great. **

---

**Summary.**

**They just happened to be at the same place at the same time. They were just 6 people who in one summer became so much more. Mainly Naley. With Brucas and Jeyton.**

---

**Your going to hate me.**

Nathan didn't know where he was walking he just wanted to get away from Hayley for awhile. As he continued to walk he saw a small basketball court by a river. He walked over to by the bushes and laid down putting his hands behind the back of his head and began staring up to the sky. _You need to let it go. You've held onto it for too long._ He shook his head trying to rid of his thoughts. He turned his head towards the bushes and spotted a basketball. He pushed himself up off the ground and dusted himself down and began to root for the basketball. Once he reached it he pulled it out and bounced it a couple times to see if it was ok. He looked up to the sky and saw that it was clearing so he decided to take his shirt off and began to play.

--

There was a knock at the door. Hayley stopped unpacking and went to answer it. She opened the door to reveal Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well I came to say if I have to go shopping then you do too." Peyton answered with a smile.

"I came with her to make sure you do." Said Brooke.

"I was walking with Peyton at the time." Replied Jake.

"And I wanted to see how Nate is after he came to see me." Lucas answered.

Hayley looked at the ground before speaking "He stormed out of here about ten minutes ago."

"Why?"

"We had another fight. I told you Lucas, we'll drive each other mad."

"Where did he go?" Lucas asked concerned.

"I don't know he just stormed out before I asked."

"Ok well I need o go find him. See you guys. Bye pretty girl." He gave Brooke a wink before walking away with Jake in tow in search of his brother.

"Bye broody!" She called after him. "So tutor girl about this shopping."

"Tutor girl?" Asked Peyton.

"Yes P. Sawyer tutor girl."

"P. Sawyer?" Asked Peyton once again.

"Yes I have a habit of giving people nicknames and nine times out of ten there right. Now come on I want to go shopping!"

"Fine, Tigger we're coming. It will give me a break from unpacking."

"Tigger?" Asked Brooke confused.

"Yes Tigger I think it suits, seeing as you seem really jumpy now we're going shopping. What you think Peyton?"

"I think it fits." All three girls began to laugh. All three headed out the door in search of the local mall.

--

"Do you know where he could have gone at all?" Asked Jake looking at Lucas pacing.

"No. But on the way here I did see a small court by a river, he could have gone there." Lucas began to walk out the door. "Come on!" He called to Jake. Jake jumped up and followed him out the door.

As they continued down some road neither of them knew a small silhouette playing basketball came into view. "You think that's him?" Asked Jake.

"If I know my brother the only place he ever goes is a basketball court to sort out his problems." Lucas sped up pace. As they got closer Nathan came into full view. "Hey Nate!" Lucas called.

This made Nathan jump and turn around. "Hey guys. What you doing here?" He asked confused.

"We came here to find you."

"Why?"

"Because I went round to your room and Hayley said you had another fight, and after you stormed from my room I just wanted to make sure your ok."

"I'm fine."

"Can you pass me the ball please Nate." Jake asked.

"Why?"

"Well this looks like something you and Lucas need to sort out, so I figured I'd shoot around." Nathan just nodded and threw him the ball. Lucas and Nathan both made their way over to the bleachers.

"So Nate you going to tell me what's really up." Lucas asked giving Nathan a stern look.

"Fine." Nathan let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't really know what's up ok. I mean I haven't thought about it in so long and know all of a sudden it won't go away. I can't no I don't want to think about it."

"Well talk about it then. I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

"I don't want to tell you Luke because your family and I don't want you to hate me for it ok."

"Just tell Nate I'm not going to hate you for it."

"Trust me you will. You lost a best friend too that day." Nathan finished before walking off and leaving Lucas sitting there confused.

--

**I hope all you guys had a great Christmas and an awesome new year. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Authors Note :

I really hate when Authors have to do this, but unfortunately I have to do it aswell. I am going on hiatus until further notice. I was suffering from writers block but I know where this story is going I have it planned out. I am just suffering from some personal issues at the moment and don't really have the time to update. Trust me I would if I could. I am very sorry about this but I'm sure you all understand and that I will update as soon as all the issues are resolved.

Once again very sorry but hope you continue to read when I finally update.

xx


	7. A person from the past

**Disclaimer: **I **do not **own anything to do with One Tree Hill. Mark Schwahn and The CW do.

Quote of the moment: **Live for now. Make way for what's to come. Hello, future... **

-x-x-

**Hey guys I know I posted a author note saying that I wouldn't update, but I was looking through my laptop and realised I already had this written! So here is what would be the next chapter. I managed to get some time to log on here. I can't promise that I will be able update again for quite some time.**

**I also need some of my readers help. As you can tell by my profile I'm from England not America. We have shorter summer holidays than you, so I was wondering if you would be able to tell me what dates it usually starts and ends and when college would start. It would help me alot with how I have everything planned. Sorry for the long note but on with the story! ******

-x-x-

**Summary.**

**They just happened to be at the same place at the same time. They were just 6 people who in one summer became so much more. Mainly Naley. With Brucas and Jeyton.**

Chapter 6 – **A person from the past.**

-x-x-

"Nate! What's that suppose to mean!" Lucas jumped up and chased after him, but Nathan didn't stop he carried on walking away. "Look Luke just forget I said anything." Nathan called over his shoulder. Jake looked at the two confused before speaking. "Nathan where you going? Luke wait up!" He chased after the two of them. Nathan stopped suddenly to look at the two. "Lucas, just leave me alone! Jake this has nothing to do with you so stay out of it." With that said Nathan stormed away.

"What the..." Jake looked at Lucas confused.

"Don't look into it he's been this way since..." Luca tried to respond with his voice breaking.

"Since when?" Jake asked with concern.

"Nothing it doesn't matter, come let's get back to the dorms I need to sleep." Lucas tried to laugh it off. Jake just nodded his head and followed Lucas back to the dorms.

Nathan was practically running away from Lucas and Jake, he continued to walk until he was by the docks. He saw a table and sat down just staring out into the distance before he heard some music behind him. He turned and saw a street performer playing her guitar and Haley looking on. Once the music stopped he turned his head back towards the water until he heard a different voice this time. He didn't know how but this voice managed to relax him. He turned his back around and saw Haley singing with the street performer and shook the feeling away. He sat there for a few more minutes just letting the world pass before he realised a person standing next to him. He turned his head and saw Haley. "Where have you been everyone has been looking for you?" He looked up at her and replied "Why do you care?"

"I don't but Lucas does." He stood as he answered. "Well he found me and I see you decided to torture everyone else with your singing voice. I told you, you're not that good of a singer." With that said he walked away leaving an upset Haley behind. "Why are you such a jerk!" he heard her call from behind him. He carried on walking away from the docks until he was outside a restaurant. He looked up and saw 'Karen's Cafe' in bold letters in front of him. He walked through the door and towards the counter and saw a middle aged woman pouring a cup of coffee for one of the customers. _That must be Karen._ Nathan took a seat at the counter on one of the stools.

"Hi how can I help you?"

Nathan looked at the menu. "Can I just have a coffee and some apple pie please?" Karen nodded her head and walked towards the coffee machine. Karen looked back over her shoulder. _I've seen them eyes somewhere before._ Just then she got dropped the mug of coffee she had in her hand. "Nathan?" Nathan turned his head to where he heard his name been asked, he looked at Karen confused. "Yes?"

"Oh my, Nathan I haven't seen you since you were 3 years old." She walked over to him and engulfed him into a hug. Nathan didn't know what to do. "I don't mean to sound rude but who are you?"

Karen gave a slight chuckle before responding. "Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable it's just the last time I saw you was when I was visiting your mum back in charlotte." Nathan still looked at her confused. "I'm your auntie Karen I don't expect you to call me it seen as I haven't seen you in almost 15 years."

Nathan looked at the woman shocked. Karen waited for his reply. "I don't want this to come out the wrong way but I don't have an aunt or uncle, the only uncle I have is my uncle cooper my mum's brother." He saw Karen shake her head. "I'm sorry."

"I guess your dad never told you or Lucas about his brother then?" She saw Nathan shake his head. "I'm sorry he never has then because your uncle is a great man." Nathan realised she was smiling as she talked about his uncle. "You see your uncle is my husband nearly 18 years now."

Nathan smiled at the middle aged woman before asking, "So what is my uncle's name and how come I've never really met you?"

Karen smiled at Nathan "How about this, why don't you bring Lucas and come to mine and Keith's tonight for dinner and I will tell you all about it?"

"Ok. Thank you." Nathan was standing up ready to leave.

"Wait don't you want your coffee and pie?"

"If I come tonight you bring the pie then deal?" Nathan gave her a warm smile before leaving. As soon as Nathan left Karen picked up the phone and dialled Keith's number. "Hey sweetie....You'll never guess who I bumped into a few minutes ago...no Nathan as in Dan and Deb's Nathan...I know! I asked him to dinner and told him to bring Lucas with him. I hope you don't mind...good they never told him about us, but I've told Nathan we will tell him everything over dinner tonight...ok I love you too, bye." Karen hung up the phone and smiled.

-x-x-

"Tutor girl!" Haley heard Brooke shout from behind her; she turned around and saw Brooke and Peyton running towards her. "Where...the...hell have...you...been?" she asked in between breathes. Haley gave a slight smile, "Just walking around the docks, sorry if I scared you."

"We thought you had been kidnapped!" Brooke practically yelled.

"We been her." Peyton nodded towards Brooke. "I just figured you got bored of shopping."

"Tutor girl please don't ever scare me like that again, better yet give me your number so next time you decide to go for a wander I can call you and not go in panic mode." Haley smiled as Peyton laughed. "No seriously I mean it." Haley looked at her before typing her number into Brooke's phone. Brooke smiled as she did so. "So why are you here anyways?"

Both Brooke and Peyton looked around before looking towards Haley waiting for a reply. "I was just looking around town and ended performing with a singer and I bumped into Nathan."

"Ok that can't be good, bumping into Nathan." Said Peyton.

"No it actually wasn't a good experience, I went to talk to him, you know thought I'd be nice and he said I couldn't sing and that I torture everyone with my voice, it took everything in me not to cry in front of him." Haley let a tear drop from her eyes.

"Hey tutor girl I'm sure Nathan didn't mean it, come on you and him don't see eye to eye and I don't think you ever will. I think he just said that to try and upset you come on I know you're stronger than that." Brooke gave her a comforting hug before continuing. "And I'm hungry so can we please go and find a place to eat." The three of them walked around town until they found a place that looked like they would like. Karen's Cafe. The three of them stepped into the cafe and sat in a corner booth waiting to be served. A middle aged woman came over to them. "Hi, my names Karen how can I help you?"

"This is your place?" Asked Haley with a smile.

"Yes has been for the past 10 years." She replied with a huge grin.

"Oh that's cool."

"I'm guessing your all here for the summer?"

"Yeah how'd you guess?"

"It's always the same this time of year and I'm very happy today."

"Why because you're going to get alot of business?" Asked Haley with genuine interest.

"No I've just seen my nephew who I haven't seen since he was 3 years old and I'm excited to get to know him."

"That's awesome. What's his name if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's Nathan, Nathan Scott." Karen looked at the petite blonde in front of her and noticed her smile drop at the sudden name. She frowned upon seeing the reaction.

"Erm, Karen you see Haley and Nathan don't really see eye to eye." Said Brooke trying to fill in the blanks for Karen.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I told you then."

"No it's ok, he's a jerk it's not your fault." She smiled towards the older woman.

"Well than I'm sorry, he must take after his father." She smiled and squeezed Haley's hand.

"Anyways moving on can I have the macaroni and cheese, and a coke please?" After the three had ordered Karen walked away before Haley spoke up. "I can't believe that Nathan is from the same gene pool as Karen she's so lovely and well Nathan, well he's..."

"Not." Brooke finished for her.

"Exactly, honestly I don't know how I'm going to survive this summer with him."

"I'm sure you'll find away because I so aren't swapping rooms with you." Brooke smiled cheekily.

"Or me!" Peyton yelled joining in. Karen looked across towards their table. "Sorry." Peyton shyly said and turned her attention towards her glass of water.

-x-x-

Jake and Lucas reached the floor towards their dorms. "Luke, I know Nathan said it wasn't any of my business, but are you sure you're ok? It's just ever since Nathan stormed off you've been abit on edge." He looked at Lucas nervously waiting for his reply.

"It's fine Jake. It's just that a couple years ago something bad happened; Nathan and I haven't really been the same since. Can we just move on from this subject please?"

"Sure. Game of NBA live?" Jake asked as they walked towards the couch.

"Yeah. I'll grab the drinks while you set up?" They bumped fists as they got ready to play on the games console.

-x-x-

"So tutor girl what are your plans for college?" Asked Brooke as they were finishing their meal.

"Well I'm hoping to major in education, with a music minor." She replied with a smile.

"That's cool. What about you P. Sawyer?"

"I'm not yet sure anything to do with art really or music, better yet or both." Letting out a small laugh after replying.

"Well I'm sure there is something out there for you P. Sawyer." Brooke smiled. As the three girls stood Karen came over to say goodbye. "I hope I see you girls some more over the summer."

"I'm sure you will." Said Haley with all three smiling.

"Alright then, and Haley I'm sorry my nephew is the way he is, I'm sure you will put him into place." Smiled the older woman before waving goodbye. As the three left they got into conversation about what they were going to do for tea that night.

-x-x-

Nathan continued to walk around Tree Hill for a while before heading back to his dorm to get some rest before tonight. On his way to his dorm he stopped at Lucas' dorm. As he approached the door he gave a slight knock before waiting for someone to answer. Lucas swung open the door slightly shocked to see Nathan there. "Nathan what are you doing here?" He stepped aside to let him in.

"Just stopped by to tell you that I and you have been invited to go to dinner tonight."

"Already? By one of the cheerleaders?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Not quite, but just make sure you dress smart and be ready for 6.30."Nathan took a seat across from Jake. "Jake sorry about earlier I didn't mean to snap."

"No problem you fancy a game of NBA live Luke sucks I need some competition."

"Hey!" They heard Lucas call with mock hurt. "I know I beat him at it daily." Nathan responded with a cocky smirk.

-x-x-

Haley entered her dorm half an hour later after stopping off by Peyton's dorm. "Nathan!" She shouted looking around. _Please don't let him be here._ She prayed, then thanking up above when realising he wasn't. She took a seat on the couch flicking on the T.V. to see what was on. After flicking through some channels she decided to settle for some music on MTV. After reaching into her bag she pulled out her book and began to read. 2 hours later and the book done with she heard the door close behind her, she turned her head to see Nathan walking in with a triumphant smirk on his face. Nathan chose to ignore her and head straight to the bathroom. Haley decided to prepare some tea for herself, with the groceries she bought that day. 45 minutes later Nathan reappeared wearing a pair of smart dress pants and dress shirt, he gave Haley a quick smirk before proceeding towards the door. "Where are you going?" Haley asked with interest.

"None of your business and what are you cooking."

"None of your business." She matched his tone.

"Fine be childish."

"Me I'm not the one who started it, I only asked where you were going."

"Seriously Hales you sound childish and why are you interested in where I go."

"I don't just wanted to know how long I've got before you and your ego come back to annoy."

"Well I don't know how long I will be there's your answer." He was still smirking at her before turning and leaving to go meet up with Lucas.

-x-x-

"Ok Nathan I know you make it your mission to hook up with someone no matter where we go but where did you find this one? This is a pretty big house." Asked Lucas walking through the garden. Nathan just smiled before proceeding to knock on the front door. He heard Karen shouting for Keith to answer the door, within seconds of the shouting the front door swung open. "Hi guys come in you must be Nathan." He shook his hand and turned to Lucas. "And you must be Lucas." Lucas gave him a confused look. "Uncle Keith." Nathan smiled. Lucas whipped his head towards Nathan. "You never said we had an uncle."

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Did it work?"

"Yeah just a little."

"Well come on in guys, Karen's just finishing dinner then we can eat." Keith led them through to the living room. "Make yourselves at home." Nathan looked at the T.V. and saw it was some local sports channel showing one of his old games from when he played tree hill high school. "Kids dinners ready!" They both heard Karen shout. They both made their way to the dinner table and seated themselves. "So Nathan any college offers yet?" asked Keith taking interest in Nathan future.

"Yes a few but I'm waiting to see if Duke Offer before making a final decision."

"And Lucas what about your college plans?"

"Well I'm not sure yet but I would like an athletic scholarship but I wouldn't mind just going to college to take an English major."

"Ah yes my older brother America's famous author." All four began to laugh. After enjoying small chat and the meal Nathan asked. "So Aunt Karen how come we've never heard about you before?"

"Nathan I've told you that we don't expect you to call us aunt and uncle."

"Ok. So Karen how come we've never been told about you?"

"Well me and your mother were friends all the way through high school and college. She started dating your father freshman year of college and that's when I was introduced to Keith. We started out as friends and stayed that way up until you two were born."

"I don't know how I never had the courage to ask her out sooner, I realised the day you two were born was the day I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Karen forever." Keith smiled squeezing Karen's hand.

"Yes and I felt the same way so that night before we even started dating he asked me to marry him and I didn't think twice about it as I had fallen for him long before he even knew about it. So when he asked me to marry him I didn't think about saying no. So as time went by you two were growing and we were having the time of our lives. Except when you two turned three your father told Keith that he finished with me or he would never get to see the two of you again. That night when he told me I was heartbroken, I asked Deb to try and talk Dan out of what he was saying but because your mother loved your dad so much that she sided with him. So instead of watching you two grow up like we wanted we moved away from Charlotte and moved here to Tree Hill, and we've never been happier. Don't get me wrong we've always wanted to contact you and we always sent you something on your birthday."

"We've never received anything from you on our birthday." Lucas pointed out.

"Figures." Keith grumbled.

"I'm sorry, but hopefully this summer we can get to know you alot more." Nathan spoke up.

"Of course. I know you guys have to be up early tomorrow morning and as much as I would like for you guys to stay a little more, but how about you stop by the cafe for lunch tomorrow."

"Sure." Said Nathan standing up. As the two headed out the door they said a quick goodbye before walking back towards the dorms. "So I think we have a cool Aunt and Uncle and Karen sure knows how to cook." Said Lucas smiling.

"I know." They were getting closer to the dorms. "I'll say by now before heading in to the hell hole."

"Oh come on Nate, Haley's really nice."

"Yeah sure." Replied Nathan before entering the room. He took his shoes off by the door and heading towards the bedroom. He stopped immediately when he saw Haley about to hop into the bed. "What you doing that's my bed." He said walking towards it.

"No I think you will find that it's mine, I'm the woman here I should have priority."

"If that's what you want to call yourself." HE replied smirking. "And what is it with women always thinking they get priority over the man."

"Rock, paper, scissors it?"

"You bet on three. One, Two, Three." They both shook their hands before showing.

"Ha paper covers rock looks like you will be sleeping on the couch tonight." Haley smiled in triumph.

-x-x-

**As I read through this is was thinking about splitting it into two but decided to shorten the meal at Karen's and put it a one so I could upload it together, as I don't know when I shall be back on. **


	8. Games

**Disclaimer: **I **do not **own anything to do with One Tree Hill. Mark Schwahn and The CW do.

Well guys I'm back and I'm sorry about the delays in posting. I have sorted out the problems and finished all work that has to be handed in so I can finish for the summer! So I should be able to update sooner!

-x-x-

**Summary.**

**They just happened to be at the same place at the same time. They were just 6 people who in one summer became so much more. Mainly Naley. With Brucas and Jeyton.**

-x-x-

_It's not so important who starts the game but who finishes it. – John Wooden. _

-x-x-

**Chapter 7 – Games**

Haley woke at the sound of her alarm clock beeping beside her, reaching over to table beside the bed she waved a hand about until she found the button to stop the noise. Smiling at the nice sleep she had, she pushed back the duvet and sat up; stretching out the kinks she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Looking for her toothbrush, she looked in the mirror letting out a groan at how messy her hair was. Hoping Nathan wasn't up to see, she finally found her toothbrush. After putting the mint liquid on her toothbrush she started running her shower. Done with her teeth, Hayley started looking for her shower radio, once she found it she tuned it in and stripped down and hopped into the shower. Letting the hot water cascade down her body, the song work by the Saturdays came on and she began to sing along. After stepping out of the shower and getting dressed she made her way to the kitchen, ready to make some breakfast. Walking down the hallway she saw Nathan still sleeping looking at the time seeing it was 9:00 _should I wake him? No Haley he wouldn't wake you if it was you on the sofa. He will be mad if you wake him, do you want another fight?_ Haley reasoned with herself. Looking through the cupboards and finding a bowl and some cereal she bought yesterday, she began to eat. Once finished looking at the time again realising she had 20 minutes until she had to be at the gym, grabbed her bag and made her way out the door. Slamming the door Haley smiled to herself hoping it woke Nathan up making her towards Brooke's dorm.

Startled by the slamming of the door Nathan jumped and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Nathan looked around to get his surroundings before his eyes landed on the clock on the wall, his eyes grew big as he realised he had 20 minutes to get ready. "The bitch never woke me." He said angrily to himself. Running to the bedroom he found some of his clothes in the wardrobe he put there yesterday, grabbing a t shirt and his basketball shorts he ran into the bathroom. Jumping in the shower he let out a yelp as the freezing water ran over his body. "She's run all the hot water of aswell! She's so going to pay!" he yelled. Hopping out the shower putting on his clothes, brushing his teeth, he ran into the kitchen and saw he had 5 minutes to make it to the gym. Deciding against breakfast he ran out the door grabbing his bag in the process.

-x-x-

Hearing a knock at the door Brooke opened the door to a smirking Haley. "Tutor girl why do you look so happy? I thought been with hotshot you'd be mad." Brooke grabbed her bag and made her way out the door and down the hall with Haley in tow.

"Well let's just say the great Nathan Scott won't want to cross me again."

Brooke stopped mid stride to turn towards her. "What did you do to him?" she asked waiting for some gossip.

"How about we make to the gym on time and I'm sure you will see." Haley replied with a grin. The girls continued to make their way to the gym talking about how their summer is going to go. Upon entering the gym they looked around and saw Peyton sitting in the corner sketching her notepad. Making their way over to the curly blonde they sat down beside her. "So how was your first night?" asked Brooke.

"Well Jake and I went for a walk around town to see if there was anywhere good to hang out. We found the river court and a club that I think is owned by the same owner of the cafe that's called Tric, I think we should check it out."

"Well done P Sawyer." Brooke high fived. "So how..." Brooke started before been cut off by Coach Taylor and Whitey.

"As of right now you guys and girls are under our orders until we let you go. Clear?" All heads nodded in agreement. "Right girls towards the bleachers, boys to the left of the court. All bags can be left in the locker rooms, now move." The Coaches looked on as they watched the players and cheerleaders scurry away towards the locker rooms like ants and reappear to where they should be.

-x-x-

"Hey Jake have you seen Nathan at all? I hope he isn't late for the first practice." Asked Lucas a little worried about Nathan.

"No sorry Luke I'm sure he's here somewhere, but I think it's best if we hurry up." Jake replied smiling as they jogged out to where they should be.

Standing next to eachother in a line they listened to what Whitey had to say. "Now your first game is a week away and I need to pick out a starting line up. I want to see you all put in alot of effort, I want to see you guys wanting to achieve and I want to see you want to be a part of my team. If you don't there's the door." He said whilst pointing to the door. As he turned back around there was a loud banging of the gym doors, Nathan stepped into the deathly silence. He made his way towards Whitey trying not to be bothered by everyone's eyes on him. "Scott! What time do you call this?" Shouted Whitey angrily.

"I'm...I'm sorry." He mumbled before raising his voice so everyone could hear. "Some bitch didn't wake me up, so I had 10 minutes to get dressed and come here." He was sending Haley daggers.

"Tutor girl you did not." Brooke asked in shock. "He's going to get in so much trouble."

"I know Tigger, but it's not like he would have woken me up if it had been me on the sofa."

"She's right." Peyton agreed as all three still had their eyes fixed on Nathan.

"Sorry that's all you've got? I told you yesterday I don't care what you do as long as you make it to practice on time. Suicides now! All of you!" Whitey blew his whistle.

"But coach..." One of the players started before been cut off.

"But nothing you can all blame Nathan Scott for been late."

"Yeah thanks Nathan, I'll make sure I tell our dad it was you who screwed up. I'm not getting dragged into this one." Lucas said shaking his head.

"But Luke...." Nathan tried to protest.

"But nothing. I don't care what sort of games you and Haley are playing I came here to play and get a scholarship and I'm sick of always having to pick up your mess." He replied before running off to do his suicides. Nathan turned to look at Jake who shook his head and began running. He looked towards the cheerleaders; finally picking out Haley his eyes found hers before he mouthed _I hope you're happy. _Haley just smiled nodding her head yes. Nathan shot her some daggers before getting on with his own running. Haley turned to look at Brooke and Peyton before turning her attention to Coach Taylor. "So Haley that's why you were smiling when I answered the door." Brooke said before jumping.

"Davis! Something you would like to share with the rest of us?" Shouted Coach Taylor.

"Um...no." Brooke replied weakly.

"Good now just for that you and your two friends can run suicides with the guys."

"But...What!...Brooke! Why do we have to?" Asked Haley and Peyton at the same time.

"Because you two were obviously paying more attention to Brooke than me so off you go."

"How many do we need to do?"

"Until I say stop." The three girls walked to the end line and set off running.

"Thanks Brooke." Peyton sarcastically smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't think she heard."

"Well she obviously did, and now we have to run and run abit more and I suck at running, I can't run any further than a mile." Haley pouted and scowled when she saw Nathan smirking and running towards her. "Not so cocky now are we James."

"Shut up." She mumbled before running away from him.

Nathan smirked to himself before turning towards Whitey. "How many do we have to do?"

"How many can you do until lunch?"

Nathan groaned and then heard Haley in hysterics running past him. "James! You think it's funny you can join him." Yelled Whitey. "If that's ok with you Coach?" Coach Taylor just nodded her head in agreement. Now it was Nathan's turn to laugh again. "Scott, continue with your laughing and you will continue your suicides when you get back from lunch! Do I make myself clear?" Before Nathan could respond Haley started again. "James, you will be doing the same if you don't shut up. Now I think it's in your both best interest to shut up and run or we can make it very difficult for the pair of you, clear?"

"Yes coach." The answered together.

"Now get off my court and run the sides so I can coach my team. That's it guys bring it in."

Lucas, Jake, Peyton and Brooke looked at the two before continuing what they had been told to do.

45 minutes later whilst the guys were learning a new play and the girls were learning new moves; Nathan was still running like he was at the start with Haley running at the same speed she walks. _Why didn't I just shut up!? _Haley berated herself. _My god she wasn't lying when she said she sucked at running._ Nathan chuckled to himself. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Haley asked as they passed eachother. "You." Nathan replied simply before laughing again. Nathan stopped at the furthest line and grabbed a water bottle before joining Haley in her running walk. "Who knew this pace would be easier?" He smirked at her.

"What do you want Nathan? If you can't all ready tell I'm not in the mood."

"You're not in the mood? What the hell? It's your fault we're even running all these suicides!" Nathan raised his voice. A few people looked around to see what it was about, seeing it was Nathan and Haley fighting again they turned back around.

"How'd you figure that one out?" Haley asked stopping mid stride to look at him, Nathan also stopped to look at her. "You never woke me so I was late."

"Well would you have woken me if it was me on the sofa?" _No I probably wouldn't have._ Nathan thought to himself. He opened his mouth to speak but Haley cut him off. "No I didn't think you would have." She turned around to leave before Nathan asked "Where are you going?"

"Away from you." She walked to the other side of the gym and began to run more suicides. Haley continued with her running, she glanced at Lucas who smiled before shooting a three pointer. She looked at Nathan to see him smirking at her; she glared back before looking at the next line to run to. _Why can someone infuriate me so much! I have never had someone push me as much as he does._ Haley thought to herself. A few more minutes of running the bell sounded letting the coaches know that it was time for dinner. "Thank god." Haley muttered to herself before making her way over to Brooke and Peyton.

"Hey tutor girl, how was the running?" Brooke asked innocently.

"Torture thanks to you."

"Hey I wasn't the one that continued to laugh. I shut up the first time of telling." Brooke smiled.

"Wow that must be a first." Haley replied sarcastically. She saw Brooke's eyebrow furrow. "Joking, Tigger I'm joking. I just want to sit down and eat."

"Hey why don't we go to that cafe again?" Asked Peyton.

"Sure P Sawyer, you in tutor girl?"

"Sure." The three were making their way to the door before the guys caught up to them. "Hey cheery where you off?" Asked Lucas as he stepped in stride with Brooke.

"To that little cafe Karen owns."

"So are we you want to go together?"

"Yeah sure."

"No" Both Haley and Nathan said together.

"Oh, come on guys, you don't even have to talk to each other just sit talk to everyone but eachother." Peyton said trying to make the two go. Nathan and Haley looked at eachother then back to Peyton before shaking their heads. "Come on it won't be any fun without you."

"Fine. But only if he promises not to talk to me." Haley reasoned.

"As long as you don't talk to me." Nathan looked at Haley, who looked back and they both began to walk as they made a silent deal with eachother.

"Great now let's go I'm starving." Jake said as he tried to usher the other three out the door. Karen was standing with her back facing the door, after hearing the bell jingle above the door she turned around, once seeing who it was a huge smile came across her face. "Hey guys." She said giving Lucas and Nathan a hug. "Take that table in the corner and I will be over in a minute." The small group smiled before taking seats. Lucas sitting in between Peyton and Brooke, with Jake next to Haley and Nathan at the other side of Jake. "It's so good to sit down." Haley said with a satisfied smile. The others laughed except Nathan who silently agreed with Haley. Karen came back over and took the orders. Once Karen left Lucas started conversation. "So yeah thanks Hales, for making the rest of us have to do suicides." He smiled.

"Shut up and I wouldn't have had to run if it wasn't for Brooke." She said looking at Brooke who stuck her tongue out. "My legs are killing me and I've got to learn all the moves whilst trying to still be able to stand."

"It's your own fault." Nathan finally voiced himself.

"How?" Haley asked confused.

"You should've just shut up and not done anything."

"Oh you mean like you did?" She smirked.

"Whatever. You never woke me."

"Like I said if it was me on the sofa you would have never woken me, deal with it I have."

"No because now I have to work extra hard to prove to Whitey I can be on his team."

"Yeah and I have to prove to Coach Taylor I can be on the squad."

"Whatever, still it's your fault."

"Why? Why is everything my fault?" Haley began to raise her voice.

"Because it is, and when we go back I'm going to make sure everyone knows it was your fault they had to run suicides this morning."

"Right so everything wrong that happens in your life will be my fault, oh and I think everyone already knows I was the reason why you were late this morning, seeing as you called me a bitch in front of everyone." Haley said standing and making her way out of the cafe just as Karen was coming back with the orders.

"Not cool Nate." Lucas said looking at him.

"Whatever I'm out of here." Once he had left the cafe Karen looked at the other four confused. "I see what you mean by they don't see eye to eye Brooke."

Brooke smiled. "Is it me or there like some sort of sexual tension between the two?"

"Brooke!" Lucas shouted.

"No I think you may be right B Davis." Peyton agreed.

Haley made her way away from the cafe and headed straight towards the docks. Seeing a hot dog stand she headed towards it and grabbed herself one before sitting at a table looking out across the sea. Looking in her pocket she found her phone and I-pod, putting in the ear buds she turned the volume up full so no-one could disturb her she began texting.

-x-x-

"Where do you think they went?" Asked Jake. Just then Brooke's phone began to vibrate.

_Tigger at the docks. I'm ok see you back at the gym. Love Tutor girl. "_Well Haley's at the docks." Replied Brooke.

"And if I know Nathan he's either at the river court or back at the gym." Said Lucas.

Nathan went for a walk down the docks. Seeing Haley sat at the table he liked to sit at he turned around and made his way to the gym. Picking up one of the balls from the rack, he discarded his shirt and began to shoot. Haley was done with her hot dog and decided to head back to the gym so she wasn't late and didn't want to run even more suicides. Whitey was sitting in his office when he heard the swoosh of the net, stepping out and through the locker room he spotted Nathan shooting around. _This boys good. Shame about the attitude, if he gets rid of that and he could be great. _"Scott!" Shouted Whitey making Nathan jump. Nathan turned towards Whitey. "Yeah coach?" Nathan stopped bouncing the ball and held it against his hip before taking a step towards Whitey.

"What are you doing in here its lunch?" Whitey asked walking towards Nathan.

"I know coach but..."

"But what?" They both sat down on the player's bench.

"You'll think it's a stupid reason."

"Well you'll never know unless you tell me."

"Its...I...um...well basketball is the only way I can get away from everything you know it's my comfort zone. I step out onto a court and nothing can stand in my way and after doing all those suicides I figured I need to prove to you more that I can be on this team. I _want_ to be on this team."

"Nathan, there is nothing wrong in wanting things and if you show me exactly how much you want to be on this team then I'm sure I have a spot for you."

"Thanks coach."

"Don't thank me yet you've got a whole afternoon left yet." Nathan gave a small chuckle before continuing to shoot as Whitey walked back to his office.

-x-x-

Lucas moved seats to sit next to Jake and sat across from Brooke. Looking at his food then across to Brooke's he reached across and grabbed a fry from of her plate. "Broody!" Brooke shouted.

Lucas scrunched his nose up. "What? And who's Broody?"

"You stole a fry and you're broody." She pouted.

"Well have you seen what my Aunt Karen gave me and why am I called broody?"

"Since when was Karen your Aunt and it's because you always squint your eyes and you read a book." Lucas looked at her strangely. "You just are ok."

"Ok, and I only found out last night it's a long story." They all nodded their heads before Jake spoke. "So me and Peyton found a night club when we went for a walk last night, and we was wondering if we should go this Friday night."

"Yeah, but why Friday why not tonight?" Asked Brooke with a slight pout.

"Because after seeing Whitey with Nathan and Haley today, I don't really want to be doing that tomorrow especially if I have a hangover. I can just see it now 'Sawyer get moving stop throwing up and learn the moves! Your letting your squad down! When I was doing this we we're never this sluggish' and then I will be sick all over again." Peyton finished with a smile.

"Yeah I see your point." Agreed Brooke. "Whitey seems nice in a way though like he understands the person that not everything has to be die hard about basketball but coach Taylor she just seems like nothing else matters but cheerleading."

"Yeah he does. So we all up for Friday?" Asked Lucas.

"Yes now all we have to do convince Nathan and Haley to go." Peyton answered. "I think we should head back before we have to run suicides." They all shook their heads and grabbed their things and headed out the door.

-x-x-

Nathan continued to shoot, just as he was going for a three pointer the gym doors slammed behind him making him miss the shot. "Nice." He heard a voice behind him, turning around he saw Haley standing there. "What do you want James?"

"Oh don't mind me Scott, keep shooting like that and Whitey is sure to put you on his team. Probably the 'pulling splinters out my ass team' but hey a teams a team right?" She smirked at him.

_How can this girl get to me? No girl ever gets to Nathan Scott. _Nathan thought before replying. "Well at least I can run further than a mile and still look good doing it." Now it was his turn to smirk.

"That's what you think." She said back as she sat down on the bench waiting for the rest of the others to get back. "Tutor girl! I thought you were at the docks?" Brooke shouted across the gym.

"Yeah I was but decided to head back before I was late, I seriously don't want to run even more suicides this afternoon."

"Fair point." The others laughed. There was a loud whistle and the two coaches appeared. "Right boys and girls you ready for the afternoons session."

"Not really but do we really have a choice?" Lucas shouted back as everyone laughed including Whitey.

"No you really don't now to your correct sides of the gym." They all scurried away to their right sides of the gym, the afternoon wore on all six continued with their afternoon practices. The girls learned new moves as the guys learned new plays. Once practice was over the six headed back towards their dorms, with Haley going in the opposite way. "Haley where you going?" Asked Peyton.

"To the shops for some food, you want to come with?"

"Sure." Peyton made her way over to Haley.

"Guys wait up I'll come with." Brooke ran over to them. The three made their way out of the gym towards the shop as the guys headed to Lucas' room to play NBA live.

-x-x-

**I know it kind of just stopped but I wanted it in one chapter and didn't want it drag it out. I'm not going to do it as a day by day thing because that will be a long story, but I'm not going to do time jumps like a week or two later. I will probably do it in days like a couple day gaps maybe a day to day thing depending on how long a chapter is. Do you think that's a good idea? Please review and let me know what you think in your reviews.**


End file.
